


[Art] Factory Line-up

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky at Azzano, Bucky is having a rough time, Butt Plugs, Gang Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: When you run a factory staffed by prisoners of war who will die soon anyway, you might as well make good use of them, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	[Art] Factory Line-up

  
_"No biting now, little fuckpig"_

Bucky's not the only one who sometimes gets pulled from the factory line, but they seem to have taken a liking to him. The first time, he managed to hold back the grunts of pain, but couldn't hold back his tears, weakling that he was. 

By now, he knows how to relax, how to make it hurt less, how to stay quiet, but it doesn't make it any easier, to limp back to the factory line with the wooden plug they forced into his ass, knowing that all the others know. But Dumdum just passes him the next contraption on the assembly line and pulls him into the banter, Monty makes a snide remark about the overseer's boots, and that's that. And when they return to that cage at then end of their shift, Gabe always manages to leave him the softest pile of rags to sleep in, and somehow Dernier has lifted an extra roll from the kitchen to share. They spend the nights shooting the shit and sharing stories, and Bucky feels human for a few brief hours before they go back to being worked to death. (Or in Bucky's case, getting pulled from the factory line yet again.) 

He doesn't quite know how to repay these guys, but he knows he's willing to do anything for them in the few weeks they have left before the constant gnawing of starvation and exhaustion takes them all. Which is why, when the soldiers come rattling the cages and grinning lewdly about "volunteers", he stands.


End file.
